The Indian and the Cowboy
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: A long, deserted road through a hostile land has Jasper really cautious, especially when a dark figure approaches from the side of the road. Placed in 1800s. O/S Part of SWW Anon Halloween Contest.


**Written for SWW HALLOWEEN PICTURE PROMPT COMPETITION - didn't win anything, but it was fun to be part of this. Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween!  
**

**I don't own anything.  
**

**Title**: The Indian and the Cowboy

**Penname**: addicted-to-romione-bedward

**Number of picture prompt used**: 10

**Pairing**: Jasper/Jacob

**Rating**: M

**Beta**: harrytwifan

**Word Count**: 2.114

**Summary**: A long, deserted road through a hostile land has Jasper really cautious, especially when a dark figure approaches from the side of the road. Placed in 1800s.

**Warning**: No animals were hurt during this scene.

"Come on, Ed. You see that smoke over there? That means we're closer to water," I encourage my poor horse.

He gives me a faint whinny, dragging his feet tiredly beside me.

If I'd have known we were going to be gone for so long, I'd have grabbed more water with us. Apparently, the big city was farther away than I anticipated.

Growing tired of living in a small, narrow-minded town, I decided to pack some clothes and food along with my horse to give the big city a shot.

We've been on the road for two days and we are tired, thirsty and famished.

As we approach the smoke, I realize my happiness is short-lived. We need all our strength to pass the Indians without disturbing them. They have always caused trouble with my town and the ones in near vicinity.

I constantly thought Indians and Cowboys was only a game…until I grew up and realized the cruel world we lived in.

We have to risk it and find a place for the night. I'm afraid Ed's not gonna make it. As I urge him to walk a few more steps while I look around cautiously, searching the desert for a spot to hide, I see a dark figure approaching.

I'm dead.

I stop walking and stroke Ed's nose, whispering that he has to be quiet.

"You, there!" the Indian shouts, sending chills through my body. "Are you lost?"

Maybe he won't recognize me.

It's not like there are that many of us, so everyone knows everyone.

"Not quite, but I'm out of water and food," I answer as casually as I can, cursing my accent.

His hand goes to the tomahawk at his belt.

Shit.

"I don't mean any trouble," I blurt out. "Please, let us camp here for the night. We won't come close to your village," I beg.

"Like I trust any of you cowboys!" he sneers, advancing.

Ed's ears twitch, sensing the moods shifting around him.

"Follow me!" The Indian demands.

I try to protest, but the words are stuck in my throat. I'm so fucking scared.

I steer Ed away from the road, toward the Indian village. I feel my snatcher behind me. The cold blade of his weapon presses against my back, pushing me forward.

We stop at a well and Ed sticks his head in a wooden bucket full of water, lapping greedily. The Indian offers me a metal cup with water.

Is he being nice to me just so I won't fight him when he gives me to the others?

Just then the clouds move away, allowing the shining moon to show me his face.

"Jasper?" he asks shocked.

"Jacob?" I gasp.

I'm frozen.

I haven't seen my friend in years – ever since we learned that we should be enemies. His parents forbade him to visit me, just like mine instructed me to stay away from the Indian village.

He has matured. His features are sharper and his beautiful black hair is longer. There's a feather visible from behind his head.

Jacob's a real Indian now.

"You can't be here!" he says worried, looking behind his shoulder. "Oh, no! I brought you here! You must leave!"

"Not without you," I tell him. "Remember what good friends we used to be?"

"I can't, Jasper," Jacob blurts out. "Please, leave at once!"

"Is that a cowboy?" A loud, hoarse voice asks from behind Jacob. My heart stutters.

"No, Father. This man got lost. I offered him some water, then I'll show him the shortest way to the city," Jacob answers, his voice wavering a little.

"Oh, alright. Stay away from the cowboys, young man," Jacob's father warns me – thinking I'm a mere passer-by who lost his way – before disappearing toward a big tent.

"I'll never understand why this rivalry exists," I mutter under my breath.

"It's ancient history," Jacob tells me. "Have you quenched your thirst? I will help you leave."

"Can we take some water with us?" I plead to him.

Quickly, he brings a flask and fills it with water. I notice that he's wearing somewhat normal clothes. Not a trace of Indian on him – even the feather is gone.

"Are you running away with me?" I chuckle.

"Shhh! Hurry!"

We walk back to the road. Since Ed drank and ate some grass, we get on his back. Jacob holds onto my waist as I dig my heels into Ed's stomach. He picks up the pace, and he's soon galloping away, leaving the myths behind us.

"I thought of you every day," Jacob confesses softly into my ear.

"I thought of you, as well. I missed you," I whisper.

"You know why they separated us?" he asks after some time.

"Because our villages are enemies?"

"That's one reason. The other reason is that we were getting close." He hugs me around the waist, pressing his cheek to my shoulder blade.

I feel a shiver of pleasure running down my spine. "I had no idea it was forbidden."

"Really?" he squeaks. "Men shouldn't be attracted to men, but someone must have seen us together and how much time we spent alone. Especially our time behind the barn."

I smile wistfully. "I miss the way you used to hold me."

"I miss having you in my arms, smelling your earthy scent." Jacob squeezes me, sighing heavily.

We lapse into silence; only Ed's hooves can be heard on the dirt road.

I think back on our time together…alone.

Indians used to come to our town and sell their handmade products. That's how I met Jacob.

My parents were selling quilts and sculptured wooden objects as well, and both of us being young and around the same age, we went off playing.

Once we got a little older, I felt a deeper attraction toward my friend. He seemed to feel the same, because he kept touching any part of me as often as he could. I loved the closeness.

When we found a secluded space behind the barn, we explored our new feelings. At first, there were simple gestures – a hand lingering over the other's thigh, one's head in the other lap – but then it progressed to a little more. We shared small kisses and touched the other's bare torso. We even felt the each other's dicks through our clothes.

Then it was over.

Jacob stopped coming.

My parents told me something about a revolt. I didn't care; I missed my friend.

"Now I understand why I was given my grown-up name," Jacob suddenly muses out loud.

"What's that?" I wonder.

"Yanaba. It means 'he met the enemy'." He laughs dryly. "It should have been Yuma – son of a chief."

"Yanaba." I test the word on my tongue. "I like it. Fraternizing with the enemy."

"Actually, infatuated with the enemy," he says seriously.

I turn to stare at him, surprised.

Could he feel it too?

Could my old friend still feel the same way about me as I do him?

I've been told it is a sin to even think like this of another man, but Jacob is all I've thought about since we were separated all those years ago. There isn't a day that I haven't thought of my friend.

"Can you stop the horse?" he murmurs. I can feel his plump lips at the base of my neck.

Smacking my lips, I stop Ed. Before I can turn to Jacob, he hugs me closer, pressing something hard in the small of my back.

Is he going to hurt me?

I thought he left the tomahawk behind.

"I don't care of what the elders think. I don't care you're supposed to be my enemy. All I want is to be close to you. Let me love you, my dear friend Jasper."

I moan, shivering at his deep voice. "Please, Jacob. I don't care either!"

Without dismounting, we manage to free ourselves from our pants and undergarments.

I've been a fool to think he wanted to hurt me. What I mistook as his weapon, is something else – his dick.

"Do you know what you're doing?" I ask him curiously.

"No idea, but we'll figure it out together." His big hands roam my chest, pressing my back to his front. He runs his thumb over my pebbled nipples making my own dick grow and twitch.

"I want…" I whine.

I have no idea what I'm asking for, but I know that I need something else, something to make us feel better.

He leans me forward. Ed's mane is tickling me, but I can't think of that when Jacob kisses down my spine. One of his hands is kneading my ass cheeks, his thumbs tracing my crack.

"Like this?" Jacob asks softly.

"Yes."

I don't even know exactly what I want – how this will work.

He spits on his fingers and brings them to my hole. A violent shiver ripples down my spine.

God.

What is he doing to me?

One finger slips inside and holy shit! I wrap my arms around the horse's neck, afraid I may slip off any moment. So much pleasure, with a side of pain.

When I'm sure I can't stand any more teasing from him, I feel something warm and wet at my back entrance. He sinks in deeper and deeper until his chest is pressed to my back.

"Are you okay?" he checks.

"Yes!" I moan. It hurts a little, but I know it will get better. It has to.

Holding me close to him, he starts moving. The burning sensation turns to pleasure so fast I feel a deep fire in the pit of stomach. I have no idea what it is but it feel amazing.

Our rocking makes Ed think he has to move.

"Fuck!" Both Jacob and I exclaim, as we feel the new sensation of being connected while the horse is walking.

It doesn't take long for either of us to find completion. I feel lightheaded.

We have enough energy to rearrange our clothes before slumping forward.

Around dawn, a town appears in front of us. I hope they're friendly––unlike the communities we left behind.

We dismount and Jacob looks around furtively before pressing his lips to mine.

"I've missed kissing your lips."

"You're allowed to do that and much more. Forever," I promise him, feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Let us grab something to eat then rent a room," he suggests as I tie Ed to the tavern's railing.

Inside the tavern is a party.

It is Halloween night.

A few people stop partying and turn to stare at us. We aren't wearing costumes.

"Have you read the paper on the door? No costumes, no entry," one man tells us sternly.

"But these are our costumes!" Jacob announces to them. "I'm an Indian and he's a cowboy!"

Everyone laughs and welcomes us into their community. They think we're joking.

No one can imagine a cowboy and an Indian getting along so well. They don't know how close supposed enemies can get.

The next day we continue our journey.

The more miles we put between our families and our destination, the better.

We can get lost so easily in the big city. There's a flurry of activity on every street.

It will take some getting used to this, but I'm eager to share this new experience with my best friend.

Jacob finds us a place – it's really cheap. I can cover a few nights with the money I have on me.

We'll find jobs and try to make a life here. I hope to never have the need to return to that stupid town I came from.

The lady that hosts us suggests places where we can find good jobs. She almost catches us kissing a few times, but she doesn't seem to care. I like seeing open-minded and free-spirited people. She becomes our friend quickly.

Jacob shows me how much he loves me every chance he gets. He's very hot-tempered, and when someone comments on our clasped hands or lusty looks, he's quick to start a fight. I always calm him, reminding him that they don't understand how special our bond is.

After some time, he asks me to claim him and I do so eagerly. That moment changes my life. It's next to impossible to let him take me the way he used to. He doesn't mind, because he seems to love it when I make love with him.

We don't care our roles have switched.

Our love is still strong.

I never thought my decision to leave my hometown would reunite me with my long lost friend, and connect me with him in such deep ways.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
